karma_networkmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Averthis the Undead King
Averthis the Undead King is the dungeon boss located at the end of the Tomb of Averthis, on the first floor. = Spawning This boss spawns at the end of the Tomb of Averthis, patiently awaiting his next challengers. Behavior Averthis does most of his damage through his abilities, and he has many. The first is an AOE attack called Bloodlust. Players will be warned in chat before fire particles will begin to surround Averthis in a circle out to a range of about 10 blocks. This alone will not do anything, until he "Devours nearby players". At that point, any players in the circle will lose ~170 health. Any health taken from the players will be given back to Averthis, and if no player is in the bloodlust circle, he will take damage. It will be denoted in chat beforehand. It appears he cannot move while using this attack. The second is as such: Upon players being warned via the chat window, Averthis will unleash a "Ghoul spirit", which will chase a targeted player for about 20-25 seconds before disappearing. If it hits you, you will take 60 damage and three status effects will be inflicted: Blindness II and slowness I for about 2 seconds, and wither II for about 13 seconds. The third is a move called "Negative Energy", another AOE attack. A circle of black particles will appear around Averthis out to around 15 blocks. After a few seconds, the circle will break (and a small, cylinder of black particles will appear around Averthis for a second) and any players inside of the circle will gain hunger II, wither III, blindness I, and slowness I, for around 10 seconds. It appears he cannot move while using this attack. Averthis will not use this ability until he has 50% health or lower. The fourth ability is a charge ram ability with a slight variation. Averthis will charge the player, and sometimes knock him high into the air. Additionally, Averthis can also knock the player into the air sometimes while dealing damage via physical attack. The fifth ability is a defensive type move. Black particles will go out in a circle around Averthis's feet to about 3 blocks, and then make a cylinder, dealing damage to any player inside. He will not be able to use this ability until he has 50% health or lower. 50% health Upon reaching 50% health, Averthis will let loose a group of 13-15 minions, consisting of Skeletal Guardians and Royal guardians, which aren't much different from Skeletal Minions. He will gain twice as much speed, and then be able to use the third and fifth ability, Negative Energy and the defensive type one. Strategy The recommended party size for this raid is 3 players. The recommended level is 37-40. This strategy will consist of mainly hit and run tactics, so slant is a must for escaping. The entrance to the room Averthis spawns in and back behind his throne are the safest spots to rest, so everytime players are low, you should retreat to there to regenerate. However, be warned, Averthis can chase you even into the maze. One of you may have to lead him away for the rest of the group. Bloodlust is very easy to escape, as long as you pay attention. Watch out for those telling fire particles and the message in chat that comes with it. When you see that, just take a few bounds away from him. He won't be able to chase you while this is active. Because the Ghoul spirit can only target one player, the other players do not have to worry about being hit by it. If you are the one being targeted, run back past the entrance to the room Averthis spawns in. It seems it has trouble going that far. However, Averthis can sometimes release more than one Ghoul spirit. If he targets two separate players, it is best to have everyone retreat. (Assuming you only have a 3 man party). Negative Energy is a little trickier to dodge, and is the most dangerous if you are caught by far. As soon as you see the black particles or see the chat message, use slant to get out of range. You can also use a vertical slant combo to gain air and more distance. If you are hit by this, you may be done for unless your team can lead him away or protect you until you can get some distance. Use vertical to negate the fall damage that can be dealt from being thrown into the air. Move your group in and attack Averthis, having low players move back while fresh players take his agro. If your defense is broken, you are all low, or you are feeling uneasy, retreat back to the safe zone to regenerate. Do NOT leave a player alone with Averthis, unless you yourself will die trying to help him. Raid dungeon loot Upon defeating Averthis, a raid dungeon loot chest will spawn towards the back of the room, on top of a platform that elevates itself from the ground. Trivia * The room that Averthis spawns in is actually from the anime "Overlord". (Thank you InnateAlloy6 for this tidbit) Category:Mobs